robotics_notesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotics;Notes DaSH
''Robotics;Notes DaSH ''(ロボット工学;ノートダッシュ, Robotikusu Nōtsu Dasshu?) is the sixth main entry in the Science Adventure Series and the direct sequel to Robotics;Notes. It originally released for the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch on January 31, 2019. Described as an "Augmented Science Adventure," Robotics;Notes DaSH features robotics and augmented reality as its main themes. Like Robotics;Notes, the gameplay in Robotics;Notes DaSH revolves around the use of a mobile phone/tablet hybrid known as the "PhoneDroid"1 (also known as the "PokeCom"). Notably, Robotics;Notes DaSH features Itaru Hashida as one of its main characters, alongside Nae Tennouji as a returning supporting character. Official English localizations for Robotics;Notes Elite and Robotics;Notes DaSH are currently in development, to be published by Spike Chunsoft in the West. Plot overview Robotics;Notes DaSH takes place in the year 2020, half a year after the events of Robotics;Notes on the island of Tanegashima, Japan. The island's residents are in the midst of preparing for a summer festival, and JAXA is preparing for a new space mission. Kaito Yashio moved to Kagoshima to focus on his studies after the events of the previous game, but he returns to Tanegashima in DaSH to celebrate the festival and reunite with his friends. Nae Tennouji also returns to the island, but this time, she brings with her a man named Itaru Hashida. Conspiracies are still afoot on the island, and this time, it appears that the cast will need to enlist in this newcomer's help in order to resolve them. Development The game's opening theme, "Avant Story", was written by Shikura and performed by Zwei; one of the ending themes, "Konna Boku Demo" (こんな僕でも), was performed by Kanako Itō, and the other, "Trust", was performed by Yumi Matsuzawa. The game also features the songs "Tu Ru Tu Ru Dance" by Enako, and "Anubis", which was written by Shikura and performed by Konomi Suzuki. The game was announced at the Chiyo-ST Live 2017 Genesis event in Tokyo in May 2017, and a trailer was shown at Tokyo Game Show 2017. The game was published by 5pb. in Japan for PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch on January 31, 2019, following two delays from early 2018 and November 22, 2018. An English localization was announced by Spike Chunsoft during Anime Expo 2019. In Japan, the game was in addition to the standard release also made available in a bundle with Robotics;Notes Elite HD, an updated version of the original Robotics;Notes game. A single containing "Avant Story" and an audio drama monologue featuring Yoshino Nanjō as Akiho Senomiya was released on December 26, 2018, and the complete Robotics;Notes DaSH Original Soundtrack album on February 13, 2019. Reception According to Media Create and Famitsu's weekly sales charts, Robotics;Notes DaSH sold 3,943 (Media Create) or 4,360 (Famitsu) physical copies for the PlayStation 4 during its debut week in Japan, ranking 19th according to Media Create and 17th according to Famitsu; the Nintendo Switch version sold 2,834 physical copies, ranking 24th, according to Famitsu, but did not appear at all on Media Create's top 20 chart. According to Famitsu, both versions had a sell-through rate of about 60%. Neither Famitsu nor Media Create revealed sales numbers for the DaSH and Elite HD bundles for PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch, although Media Create listed both as ranking higher than the Nintendo Switch stand-alone version of DaSH. Famitsu's writers enjoyed the game, saying that they liked the comedic writing, the characters' growth, and the focus on each robotics club member, as well as the depiction of Tanegashiman culture. The graphics and visuals were also well received, with praise given to the 3D characters' animations and the background artwork. They considered the game appealing to fans of Steins;Gate and of the Science Adventure series in general, due to things like Daru's heavy involvement in the story.Category:Media